Territorial
by zenihua
Summary: When the Cat is away, another cat comes to play. Implied YoruSoi fluff. Short one-shot.


Title: Territorial

Summary: When the cat is away, another cat comes to play. Implied YoruSoi, fluff. Short one-shot.

AN: And I'm alive! Wow, it's been how many years since I disappeared from writing Harry Potter and here I am with a Bleach one-shot! It's so amazing that I'm still trying to catch up with reality. A full explanation will be on my bio as to why this one-shot is posted up but my long stories which I promised to continue is still missing. This one-shot is un-beta-ed so if there are any grammar or tense errors, please do inform me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, simple, crystal?

---

At this time of day, the Second Division Captain and Secret Correction Corps Commander could either be found overseeing the training of her subordinates or completing her paperwork in her office.

Having already checked the training grounds, Shihouin Yoruichi made her way to the Second Division Headquarters' office, her purple hair swishing from side to side as she passed Soifon's fuuku-taichou with a cheery wave. Ignoring his shouts, she quickly dashed into the room, slamming the door shut to Omaeda's protesting face. The small Captain looked up from her desk, pen held idly in hand and a slight flush touched her cheeks as the cat-woman waved at her, "Yo, Soifon."

Her former mentor's appearance flustering her, Soifon gasped, "Y – Yoruichi-sama! What are you doing here?"

The shoji door behind the dark-skinned woman suddenly tugged opened and Omaeda huffed in the doorway, "How dare you disturb Taichou while she is busy at work?!"

"Omaeda," Soifon deadpanned. Her fuuku-taichou snapped a salute, "H – Hai, Taichou?"

"Get out," came the cold instruction. The large Shinigami sobbed at the reply but obeyed his supervisor, sliding the door shut with a dirty scowl at Yoruichi. The said woman whistled, "You sure have him well-trained."

"You still haven't answered my question," the Captain turned her attention back to her work, leaving Yoruichi to grin at the top of her head.

"Ara, do I need a reason to visit you?"

"I haven't seen or heard from you in a week," Soifon growled, anger and jealousy tinting her bitter tone. The Goddess of Flash moved closer, grinning widely still, "Ara, ara… Kisuke was on an inventing spree and I was dragged into it. I couldn't enter Soul Society until he was done and opened the gate for me."

"You do not need to explain your excuses to me," Soifon commented, signing and exchanging one sheet of paper for another. Yoruichi pouted, "Didn't you miss me, Little Bee?"

Blood rushed to Soifon's cheeks and she jumped, as if she wanted to get up and protest vehemently but was unable to. A puzzled expression was frozen on Yoruichi's face when she heard a mew coming from the Captain's lap. Storming up and peering over to peek below the tabletop, a scowl graced her features as she confirmed that she had heard correctly. The dark-skinned female asked in a low tone, "Why do you have a cat on your lap?"

The said cat was a light gray in color. It yawned widely from where it was napping on Soifon's lap; sharp, white teeth showing and blue eyes blinked sleepily. Getting to its feet, it rubbed its head against Soifon's belly, mewing for attention, and the petite Captain giggled at the sensation. Yoruichi snapped her amber gaze to Soifon. The Second Division Captain smirked, scratching the gray cat behind its ears, "I got bored without you here."

Golden eyes frown as Soifon uncharacteristically made a soft face at the cat, whose paws were on her chest. Licking her cheek, the Chinese girl giggled again and blushed. Yoruichi saw red.

Reaching over, she grabbed the scruff of the cat whose paws were all over **her** Soifon and, ignoring Soifon's alarmed looked, tossed the cat over her shoulder to a corner of the room. It yowled angrily as it flew and **her** petite Captain cried out. The Shihouin quickly, in a puff of smoke, transformed into her cat form, hopping into Soifon's lap and proceeded to replace the foreign cat's scent by rubbing herself all over Soifon's clothes and skin.

Soifon blushed heavily, stuttering, "Y – Yoruichi-sama?"

"You can get rid of **that** now," her former mistress purred, hissing at the gray cat when it came close. It backed away, hiding behind the couch. Curling up in Soifon's lap, Yoruichi settled down for a nap, "I'm here now."

Blinking, Soifon could not help the loving smile that touched her lips. Stroking the small skull affectionately, she murmured, "Hai, Yoruichi-sama."

---

My first Bleach fanfiction. Sorry if the characters are out of character; I've only started watching/reading Bleach less than two weeks ago and, even then, it's only episodes which Soifon has appeared in or stories in which Soifon is paired up with Yoruichi.


End file.
